parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 12.
Here is part twelve of James Graham's The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Transcript *(as the cats arrive at the farm, Sylvester Sneekly locks Mewsette and the kids up) *Sylvester Sneekly: Now, little pesky pets. You will travel by first class, all the way to Timbuktu, for you'll doubtfully come back. Oh, who can that be? (puts on his Hooded Claw outfit and opens the door) Uh-oh. *Jaune Tom and the gang: Charge! *Jaune Tom: That power will only consume you. *Hooded Claw: Good. Feel your anger running through you. Your feelings for the others have made you weak. Surrender or be destroyed. *Jaune Tom: You'll have to stop us this time. *Hooded Claw: No! Stay out of this, you mangy fools! *Gordon Quid: Yeah, yeah. Miss me a while you did. (the heroes laugh) *Waffles: Let's break his hand apart and see who he really is. (Hugo slashes one of Bluto's hands off, causing Bluto's green lightsaber to land in Hugo's hand, when he grabs, and now has his two lightsabers, such as his light blue in his right hand, and Bluto's green one in his left hand) *Shnookums: Alright, he's a blooming butler he is. *Hooded Claw: You will never be more than an echo. Hate is your ally. *Hugo: Well, you may have been a proud butler once, but now you are just a sneeky crooked no good butler. (fights Bluto so fast that he continues to help his friends duel with Bluto until Blue grabs a key and runs up to the trunk) *Mr. Blik: You there, punch and blow. *Flaky: This should work. (frees Hugolina and the kids, who escape) *Butch: Look behind you, pal. (Sylvester Sneekly looks back and gasps and deactivates all his lightsabers as Hugo deactivates his lightsabers and puts them on his belt and force throws Bluto into the trunk, which closes on him) *Sylvester Sneekly: H-huh?! No sign of the pets. Wait a minute, they're gone!! Oh no. Not me! (lands in the trunk and gets thrown out into the truck, that picks it up and moves it away) *Everyone: Yeah! We've done it. (all deactivate their lightsabers) Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts